


Nod Once If You're Still Alive

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Angels and Demons Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassin Dean Winchester, Assassins & Hitmen, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mafia Leader Sam, Spies & Secret Agents, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: “I don’t have to ask my ‘boss’ where he stands. Michael knows the best, and only does the best. He thinks of everyone, knows of everyone, he’s as good as your God! Nothing gets past him. Unlike for you, Sammy.”“Are you implying something?”“Michael knows where he stands. As our boss. He tells us what to do, and if he keeps something from us, it’s for the best. After all, he is the boss. Our boss orders us, Sammy. We don’t go around behind our boss’s back.”





	Nod Once If You're Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to KaenNoMai for helping me think this one up, again ;D  
> Dean isn't really in this, but.. he kinda also is? You'll see ;)

 “Beautiful day, isn’t it.”

 Zachariah’s suit rustled as he settled himself down awkwardly on the bench near Sam’s. Sam heard a snort, which he easily ignored. 

 “Why have you called for a meeting, Zachariah?” Sam said, not even bothering to look at him. He watched in avid fascination as the mothers who had previously been lax as they kept an eye on their children at the playground perk up at Zachariah’s entrance. It didn’t take long for one mother to collect her child and leave, and soon, the rest followed.

 Zachariah hummed, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the back of the bench. “You threatened Michael.”

 “I did. And what? He sent a lackey after me? I didn’t take Michael to be a coward.”

 Another snort. 

 Zachariah straightened, his face hardening. “And I didn’t take you for a fool, Samuel. Threatening Michael directly, and now pissing off his right hand isn’t going to help your case any.”

 Sam rolled his eyes, stretching out his legs, hands shoved into his pocket, absently fiddling with the rose petal curling around his right hand’s fingers. “Oh please, you act as if we were anywhere close to being on good terms to begin with. Face the facts, Zachariah. We are one step away from war. I know where I stand, and I gotta admit, my position’s looking a lot better than Michael’s. Go ask your boss if he’s sure about where he stands.” 

 And with that, Sam stood up, just as a low whistle came through his earpiece.  _ “Damn, Sammy, you know I get all tingly when you take control like that.” _

 Trying to fervently will away the beginnings of low arousal pooling in his belly at the Pavlovian response of his brother’s words and tone in his ear, Sam nodded to Azazel, prompting him into action. Azazel had just gotten to his side when Zachariah spoke up from behind them again. 

 “I don’t have to ask my ‘boss’ where he stands. Michael knows the best, and only does the best.” Sam and Azazel turned around, eyes trained on Zachariah as he stood, harshly tugging at the edges of his coat. “He thinks of everyone, knows of everyone, he’s as good as your God!” Zachariah said. His eyes slid from Sam to Azazel, and then narrowed. “Nothing gets past him. Unlike you, Sammy.” 

 Sam ignored the low growl Dean emitted, focusing on Zachariah instead. 

 “Are you implying something?” Sam said. His back was ramrod straight, and his face was daring Zachariah to go on, as if anything he would utter next would only prove foolish on his account.

 If anything, though, this could be the exact moment Sam and Dean were waiting for. 

 

 “Michael knows where he stands. As our boss. He tells  _ us  _ what to do, and if he keeps something from us, it’s for the best. After all, he is the boss.”

_ “He is the boss, you’re the lacky; you’re the lacky, he’s the boss, yeah Zach, we got that. Jeez, how’d Michael choose you again?” _

 “You’ve said that already.” Azazel growled. Sam threw a look at his right hand, wondering what had him so riled up.

 Zachariah seemed to grow more pleased, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips.

 “Our boss orders us, Sammy. We don’t go around behind our boss’s back.” Zachariah said, and then he turned to Azazel completely. 

 “How’s your gift for Sammy boy coming along? I have to say, that sounds an awful lot like what you would do for your own son - you sure you aren’t being delusional, Azazel? You should do well to remember, there’s a clear line between right hand and boss. You can’t be a daddy to sugarboy here.”

 “ _ Sugarboy? If anything, Sammy’s _ my  _ sugar daddy, Zacky. _ ” Dean mumbled. He sounded amused, but even though Sam was the only one who  _ could  _ hear him, he’d still be the only one to be able to hear the underlying edge lacing Dean’s tone. 

 Azazel snarled, his hand flying to the gun at his hip. Sam quickly threw out his arm, and it was quite possibly only that which stopped Azazel from drawing his gun out then and there. “You’d do well to watch your tone.”

 Zachariah raised his eyebrows, not looking the least bit perturbed. “Interesting. The master controls his dog, but of course, he wouldn’t stoop so low as to find out where the dog shits.” Zachariah looked back at Sam, his eyes dancing with glee. “You’d do better finding that out, though. The job can be quite… shitty, but what can I say? The toils of being the underworld don after all, means you’ve got to keep an eye on what goes by via the sewers.” He looked positively joyful, almost dancing where he was standing, and with his eyes trained on Sam, the look on his face was seared into Sam’s face as it was the last emotion Zachariah displayed before there was a bullet straight through the center of his forehead.

_ “Huh. That was quicker than I imagined.” _

 Sam whirled around, his hand moving before his brain, dropping the rose petal in his pocket to take his hand out and neatly disarm Azazel, emptying the gun of its magazine before Azazel could even register Sam’s movements. 

 “What the  _ hell  _ was that?” Sam roared, clenching the weapons in his hands. 

 Azazel’s nostrils flared, but he was visibly making an attempt to play cool. “He was being disrespectful. You can’t expect me to continue tolerating an imbecile speaking like that!”

 Sam stared back at Azazel, letting his cold disbelief show on his face. “Try again, Azazel, and remember. You’re the one who advises me against a war before we could get our hands on the better weapons coming for Michael from Russia. So tell me again, why you thought it would be a good idea to kill Michael’s right hand man and possibly taunt him into war more sooner than we had planned?”

 Azazel opened his mouth, before pausing and wisely shutting his mouth, reassessing whatever crap he’d been about to spew. After a moment under Sam’s unwavering stare - “ _ Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? Nah, it’s just you”  _ \- Azazel relented. 

 “The man is useless. Something tells me Michael won’t miss him as much--” “ _ Well, I don’t think Yellow Eyes is wrong there” _ “--And even if he is, you can always just warn Michael of his careless men.” Azazel pasted on a smirk. “If Michael is as truly knowing as Zachariah was mentioning, then he should know better than to send his men out to threaten you. And if need be, we can always twist his words.” 

 Sam stared harder. “Pray tell, what do you expect us to say to try and taint this dead man’s reputation?”

 “ _ I can help with that!” _

 Azazel waved his hand dismissively. “We can figure that out on our way back home. For now, we should get on our way and let the police do their job, as they should.” He cast a disdainful look towards the corpse on the ground. 

 Sam refused to budge, however. “Do not think I am forgetting Zachariah’s words, Azazel. I do require an explanation by the end of the day, as to what he was implying about you. Do not. Make me have to find out by myself, because find out I will, and you won’t be happy about what happens after that. You better make sure those next words coming out of your mouth are the truth. Don’t bother to speak to me until then.” 

 With that, Sam turned around, walking ahead of his right hand. From the corners of the park, his bodyguards slid out of the shadows from under trees and beside buildings, seamlessly positioning themselves around Sam as he made his way to his car.

 “ _ He’s hiding something.”  _ Slowly, Sam nodded, making sure the movement was barely perceptible to his men, but knowing that Dean would catch it anyway from wherever he was hiding.

 “ _ And he’s probably gonna try and get rid of the more incriminating evidence before he tells you by, oh, not too late, not too early… this evening.” _

 Sam didn’t bother to nod, especially as just then, Azazel pasted himself back to Sam’s side, having regained himself and his composure. He walked slightly ahead of Sam so as to open the car door, doing his own scan to make sure the car was safe within seconds before pulling it open wider.

 “ _ I should get digging on him then.”  _ Dean said cheerfully.

 With one foot inside his car, Sam looked over the roof of his car, raising his head to an angle to make it look as if he was tilting his head to avoid getting hit by the top of the car. 

 Sam met Dean’s eyes from where he was squatting at the rooftop of the building across from where Sam’s car was parked.

 He nodded one more time, short and brief.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, a lot more potty, cuz i needa get somewhere with the plot ;)  
> I SEE A WEECEST ONE COMING UP NEXT!!


End file.
